


Read me like a book

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron finds solace with his ex wife





	Read me like a book

“Sometimes I’d think I’d go crazy without you”Aaron mused 

“I’m still gonna be your biggest support system”Camille replies 

“Truly a hell of a woman”Aaron chuckled 

“I try”Camille chimed 

“I say this all the time but I mean it”Aaron said 

“You’re being sincere and I can see it”Camille smiles 

“You’ve always been able to read me like a book”Aaron responded 

“It helps that I’ve also got a strong bullshit detector”Camille joked


End file.
